A Translation Story
by LC Rose
Summary: Just another day in Feudal Japan, right? Or...maybe not. **one-shot** COMPLETE!


DISCLAIMER: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**A Translation Story**

Inuyasha and friends were walking across Japan following, yet again, another rumor. Kagome was just wondering how in the hell these people were so well informed when Inuyasha suddenly stopped ahead of her, his hand on the hilt of his sword and a low growl coming from his throat. The others immediately fell into battle ready stances. Kagome was just about to ask Inuyasha what it was that he sensed when Sesshoumaru stepped out into the path ahead of them.

"It is I, Killing Life Circle, and I have come for our Great and Terrible Father's awesome dentistry that you, a mere half-demon, cannot ever hope to master! Give me the Iron Crushing Fang, Supernatural Being Dog!"

"Keh!" shouted Inuyasha. "Let me give you a Wound of the Wind or an Explosive Flow Blast, Killing Life Circle!"

Kagome stepped in between the two brothers, her face scrunched up in confusion. "But I thought your name meant Destruction Man?"

"Or Regal Perfection," added Sango.

"A very good point, Coral," added Miroku. "Of course, I always thought his name meant Negotiation Full Month."

"Ah, shut up, Buddhist Maitreya_," _Inuyasha shot back to his friend. "Seven Treasures, protect Kagome."

"Why doesn't her name have a meaning?" Shippou asked as he jumped up onto Kagome's shoulders.

"Because her name is written in Hiragana," Kikyou said as she stepped out of the tree line opposite of everyone else. "So it stays as it is."

"That's right, Chinese Bell Flower," Kagome said, glaring at the dead priestess. "What are you doing here?"

"I am tracking Abysmal Hell," Kikyou answered. "And your name would have been Woven Bamboo Pattern if you were like all of us and had meaning."

"Hello!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "Killing Life Circle here! I want my father's dentistry!"

No one seemed to pay the daiyoukai any mind.

Suddenly Kagome turned and faced the opposite direction of everyone else. "Supernatural Being Dog, there are pieces of the Four-Souls Ball coming this way fast."

Inuyasha growled again, changing his stance to face both his brother and his fast approaching rival. "It's just Steel Fang," he muttered.

A whirlwind suddenly zoomed out of the horizon and came to a stop right in front of Kagome. "Yo," Kouga said as he came to a stop.

"What do you want, Steel Fang?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Hello!" Sesshoumaru shouted once more.

Once again, no one paid him any mind.

"I've come to see my woman and take her back to the Magical Wolf Tribe as my mate. And I'm tracking Abysmal Hell, too. I will offer his head to my woman."

"Like hell!" Inuyasha yelled. "Abysmal Hell is mine to kill."

Just as Kouga and Inuyasha started to go for each other's throats, as always, Kagome stepped in between them, too. "Honorable sit!" she shouted and watched as Inuyasha ate dirt once more. Then she turned to Kouga. "Steel Fang, I am not your woman. You are promised to Iris," she said, reminding the wolf demon of his ties to Ayame.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was tired of being ignored and walked over closer to the group. They all seemed much more interested in the wolf demon than in he. That was just not right. He was the bigger threat! "I, Killing Life Circle, will use my mighty Fight Ogre Soul to end your life, Supernatural Being Dog."

Kagome whirled around to face Sesshoumaru. "Your name does not mean Killing Life Circle. It means Destruction Man!"

"I will kill you and then bring you back with my Great and Terrible Father's Heavenly Life Fang so I can kill you again!" Sesshoumaru said to her with a glare.

Sesshoumaru was raising his sword to strike Kagome down just as Inuyasha was picking himself up off and ground and Kouga was moving in to protect "his woman" when a great black cloud swirled overhead. Everyone looked up and stopped in surprise as Naraku appeared overhead. "I am not Abysmal Hell!" he yelled down at them. "I am Theater Basement!"

That made everyone stop. And gave time for Naraku to run away again.

As soon as everyone came back to themselves, they looked around, feeling a bit sheepish for actually letting their main goal sweep in and out without once raising a weapon against him. Miroku cleared his throat. "Might I suggest that we ride Mica and track Abysmal Hell?"

Sango nodded her head and Kirara transformed. Sesshoumaru slipped his sword away. "I, Killing Life Circle," he said, stressing his name and glaring at the still living woman in front of him, "Must return to Companion and Evil Sight. We will finish this another day, Supernatural Being Dog."

"Whatever, Regent Boy. Come on, Kagome. Let's go find Abysmal Hell."

"Don't you mean Theater Basement?" Kagome asked as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

_Fin._

Name translations:

Inuyasha: _Supernatural Being Dog or Dog Spirit (but I liked the first one better)_

Sesshoumaru: _The Inuyasha Art Book lists Sesshoumaru's name meaning as "Destruction Man" but a Japanese search engine had some other listings. For "sesshou" we have regent, regency, destruction of life, and negotiation. For "maru", which is a common ending to boys names, we also have circle, full month, perfection, and purity. _

Sango: _coral_

Miroku: _Buddhist Maitreya_

Shippou: e_ither Seven Treasures or tail_

Kirara: _mica (actually one of the seven treasures)_

Rin: _companion, park, counter for wheels and flowers_

Jaken: _evil sight, meanness, unkindness_

Kikyou: _Chinese Bell Flower_

Kouga: _Steel Fang_

and last but never least in the laugh factor,

Naraku: _hell, abysmal hell, and yes...it can mean theater basement_

Osuwari: _a polite way to ask someone to sit (which is actually used for children and dogs) which uses an honorific (additional info: It's up for debate, but according to some osuwari is one of the most impolite ways to ask someone to sit. I don't know for sure, but you may decided as you see fit.)_

a/n: A recent reader of this fic, **Lord Pomeko**, gave me another little tid bit for translation. Apparently, Kouga's name can also mean Yellow River. Dang it! Learned this just a little too late. Just imagine the fun Inuyasha could have had with that one!

**post script (because I'm tired of addressing this issue!): I AM NOT FLUENT IN JAPANESE! Please excuse errors...It was just a mindless drabble to get the creative juices flowing again.**


End file.
